


Rest.

by Ladyxael



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light Sadism, Nipple Clamps, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyxael/pseuds/Ladyxael





	1. Chapter 1

Ty sat contemplating his predicament with bemusement. Stripped of his shirt but oddly still in his jeans. Tied from elbow to wrist in delicate knots, securing his arms palm up to the armrests; then knees to ankles in similar knots, tied to each front leg of the chair. He had a waist trainer cinched tightly around his torso, making every breath require a slight effort. More ropes wrapped around him, over the trainer, in firm bands, one running under his pecs and one just above his hips. The end result was a snugly immobile sub, mildly confused by the lack of overt torture. 

“Ah, there you are,” purred Xael. 

“Yup. Right where you left me.” 

“Sass sass sass,” She bit her lip to hide her smile, patting him condescendingly on the head, before sharply backhanding him across the face. His head snapped to the side more due to the shock than actual pain. Ah. That was nice. “That wasn’t punishment. I just liked watching you shake it off.” Xael continued, injecting no small amount of facetiousness into her tone, “Please do continue to sass me while I get the rest of the things ready. It’s entertaining.”

“You hit like a girl, Xael! Wait wait. I’m kidding.” Ty tried on a winning smile. Bracing for impact even as she stepped threateningly towards him.  
Xael grinned, “that’s not an insult.” 

“Yeah it really isn’t.” 

Xael walked back with nipple clamps and a bag of... 

“Are those, LEGOs??”

“Indeed.”

She opened the bag and took out a brightly coloured square, then bent and tucked in under his thigh. 

“Hmm. That’s.. that’s a sensation. I can barely feel it through the jeans.”

“I know. Easy right?”

She flipped her hair back to grin happily at him and he felt a surge of adrenaline. “Oh that’s not good.”

Xael laughed and continued tucking small squares at random intervals under his thighs. “Wiggle a bit for me, make sure they don’t fall out.”

He wiggled. 

“Excellent. This is gonna be fun.”

She untangled the nipple clamps next, two sets, and clipped two ends together to make an extra long chain. Walking behind him the dropped the chain around his neck like a necklace, before slipping it up around his jaw and yanking so his head would tilt up to look at her. 

“You have gym at 6.”

“Oh yeah, shit. It’s almost time.” This said in a slightly strangled voice.

“Yeah. You’re not going.”

“What?”

“Stay here tonight. You need the rest.”

“REST”

“Exactly. Rest. I’ll get your phone and you can call in and tell them you’re not coming. Well. Heh. You know what I mean.”

She shoved the bundle of chains and clamps in his mouth to cut off protests and walked off to get his phone. 

“Metal tastes GROSS” 

“You spat them out. Disappointing.”

She fakes what barely passes as a disappointed expression and grabs the chain from where it fell on his lap. 

“When you’re this happy? I get worried.”

“I do this all for your pleasure, sweetums.”

“See. The pet names. That’s how I know I’m screwed.”

Xael rolls her eyes and dials the number, slipping the headphones on for him.

Then she circled him and as she heard the call connect, she snapped the first alligator clip onto his nipple. Smirking as she heard him stifling his hiss of pain, she tugged gently on the chain every few seconds just to hear the barely noticeable strain in his voice.

She circled the chain around the back of the chair, and waited patiently until he was about to end the call, before snapping on the second clamp.

“fffuck!! Ah- not you. I stepped on a lego. Yeah. Yeah those are the worst. Alright, see you tomorrow.”

Xael snickered quietly and moved back behind him, pushing his upper body slightly forward to test the grip of the clamps. 

“Ow.” 

“Good. Now sit back, relax, and think of England. I’m gonna cook dinner.”

—————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Xael stirred the pot of soup, humming along with the music; inwardly amused how much she was playing into the stereotype of a witch. Long hair and all. She surreptitiously heated up water in a small cup, until it was uncomfortably hot but not burning, testing a small spoonful on the inside of her wrist. Wincing and shaking off the water, she took a soup spoon of the hot water and walked towards the bound sub.

“Taste test this, Ty.” She held up the spoon, then suddenly winked and tipped the water onto his chest.

“A-AH!” He jerked sharply when the hot water hit his skin, unavoidably yanking on the nipple clamps when he reached the end of their short reach; as he tensed his thighs dug even more into the LEGOs, “Ow fuck. Oh god.”

Xael watched the whole process happily, then tipped more water from the spoon onto his chest. The man jerked again in anticipation, yanking his clamps, only to glare up at her when it turned out the water wasn’t even hot anymore.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She laughed and patted his cheek in an approximation of affection. “I’ll be back with actual soup for you to test.”

———————————————-

“Hey, hold these encyclopaedias for me.” She materialised next to him with a stack of The World Book volumes. Unceremoniously dropping them onto his lap, narrowly missing his cock, she had a tiny smirk dancing on her lips as she watched him adjust to the weight.

”Fuuuck these are heavy. Where did you even get them.”

Xael waved a hand vaguely, “bought them a few weeks ago with this in mind. Books are glorious. So versatile. Long live the written word.”

She rested a knee on top of the books, the position a little awkward but well worth it as the added weight made him groan. “Ah. So pretty when you’re in pain.” A hand pulling his head back, making him hiss. She stared into his eyes as she carefully shifted more and more of her weight onto his trapped thighs, drinking in every wince and harsh breath like it was the greatest work of art ever seen. She found moving her weight from side elicited the best reactions as the movement made the blocks dig painfully in along the edges. His chest heaved as he struggled to steady his breathing. Xael leaned down lower to sink her teeth into the side of his arched neck, then let go to murmur directly into his ear.

“Look at you, pet. Everything hurts, a constant, unrelenting hurt, and you don’t even have stimulation to help you through it. Every breath brings you agony throughout your body, and yet you _let me_. I wish I could fucking paint you like this.”


End file.
